Miasto pływające/32
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XXXII | poprzedni=Rozdział XXXI | następny=Rozdział XXXIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XXXII. Nastała burza. Walka żywiołów miała się rozpocząć. Grube sklepienie chmur, o barwie jednostajnej, zaokrąglało się nad nami. Atmosfera przyciemniona wyglądała jakby zpod zasłony. Natura widocznie chciała usprawiedliwić domysły doktora Pitferge'a. Parostatek zwolnił bieg, koła obracały się tylko trzy czy cztery razy na minutę. Przez klapy wpół otwarte wydobywały się kłęby białej pary. Łańcuchy kotwic były przygotowane. Kapitan Anderson wydał wszystkie rozporządzenia do zarzucenia kotwicy. Z góry wzniesienia z prawego boku okrętu, sternik ręką dawał znaki, jakie obroty miał wykonywać w wązkich przejściach. Lecz odpływ morza już się rozpoczął, przerwą więc która podziela ujście Hudsonu Great-Eastern nie mógł przepłynąć. Przymuszeni byliśmy czekać przypływu morza do drugiego dnia. Jeszcze jeden dzień! O trzy kwadranse na piątą, za rozkazem sternika, kotwice zostały zapuszczone. Łańcuchy spadały z trzaskiem podobnym do grzmotów. Myślałem nawet przez jakiś czas, że rozpoczyna się burza. Gdy kotwice zaczepiły o piasek, parostatek obrócił się popchnięty odpływem morza i stanął nieruchomy. Ani jedna fala nie wzburzała morza, Great-Eastern wyglądał teraz jak wysepka. W tej chwili trąbka dała się słyszeć po raz ostatni. Zwoływała ona podróżnych na obiad pożegnalny. Stowarzyszenie wynajmujących miało częstować szampanem swoich gości. Każden chciał stanąć na wezwanie. W kwadrans później, sale zapełniał się biesiadnikami a pokład opustoszał. Siedem osób tylko miało zostawić swe miejsce niezajętem dwu przeciwników, których życie miało się w pojedynku rozegrać, czterech sekundantów i doktór, którzy mieli im towarzyszyć. Godzina tego spotkania dobrze była wybrana. I miejsce walki również, nikogo na pokładzie. Pasażerowie zeszli do dining-rooms''Jadalnie., majtkowie na swe stanowisko, oficerowie, do swoich pokojów osobnych. Nie było żadnego sternika przy rudlu z tyłu parostatek stal nieruchomie na swych kotwicach. O dziesięć minut na szóstą, ja z doktorem zeszliśmy się z Fabijanem i kapitanem Corsicanem. Nie widziałem Fabijana od owej sceny przy grze. Wydał mi się smutnym, lecz bardzo spokojnym. To spotkanie zdawało się go nie obchodzić. Myśli jego błąkały się gdzieindziej a spojrzeniem niespokojnem, szukały ciągle Ellen’y. Poprzestał na uściśnieniu mi ręki nie mówiąc ani słowa. — Stary Drake jeszcze nie przyszedł? zapytał mnie. — Kapitan Corsican. — Nie jeszcze, — odpowiedziałem. — Chodźmy na tył okrętu. Tam jest miejsce spotkania. Fabijan, kapitan Corsican i ja, poszliśmy do wielkiego rudla. Niebo się pochmurzyło. Przytłumione grzmoty toczyły się na horyzoncie. Były one jakby basem wtorującym przy którym wyrwały się głośne wiwaty, dające się słyszeć z salonów. Błyskawice oddalone przerzynały gęste sklepienie chmur. Elektryczność gwałtownie zebrana, zasycała powietrze. O dwadzieścia minut na szóstą przyszedł Harry Drake ze swemi dwoma sekundantami. Ci panowie ukłonili się, a ich ukłon został im dokładnie oddany. Drake nie wymówił ani słowa. Twarz jego wyrażała jednak, źle powściągnione rozdraźnienie. Patrzał na Fabijana wzrokiem nienawiści. Fabijan oparty o okno, nawet go nie widział. Zatopił się w głębokiem zamyśleniu, i zdawał się nie myśleć jeszcze o roli, którą miał odegrać w tym dramacie. Tymczasem kapitan Corsican, zwracając się do Jankesa, jednego z sekundantów Drake’a zapytał go o broń. On pokazał mu ją. Były to szpady wojenne, z rękojeścią pełną zasłaniającą całkiem rękę, która je trzyma. Corsican wziął je, nagiął, przemierzył, i dał wybrać jedną Jankesowi. Harry Drake w czasie tych przygotowań, zrzucił kapelusz, zdjął ubranie, rozpiął koszulę; zawinął rękawy potem schwycił broń. Zobaczyłem wtedy, że był mańkutem. Korzyść dla niego niezaprzeczona, jako dla przyzwyczajonego strzelać się z władającemi prawą ręką. Fabijan nie odszedł jeszcze ze swego miejsca, zdawało się, że te przygotowania nie jego się tyczyły. Przybliżył się do niego kapitan Corsican, trącił go ręką, i pokazał szpadę. Fabijan spojrzał na to błyszczące żelazo, i zdawało się, że wtenczas wszystko mu przyszło na myśl. Wziął broń pewną ręką: — A prawda — poszepnął. Przypominam sobie! I stanął naprzeciwko Harry-Drake’a, który zaraz przybrał postawę obronną. W tej przestrzeni ścieśnionej wpaść odrazu było prawie niepodobieństwem, trzeba było bić się na miejscu. Zaczynajcie, panowie — rzekł kapitan Corsican. Zaraz broń zmierzyli. Od pierwszego starcia żelaza, kilka raptownych ''uderzeń z tej i tamtej strony, niektórych złożeń się i odpierań przekonałem się, że Fabijan i Drake byli prawie jednakowej siły. Wnosiłem dobrze o Fabijanie, zachowywał krew zimną, był panem siebie, bez złości, obojętny prawie na wypadek walki, z pewnością mniej wzruszony jak jego sekundanci. Harry Drake przeciwnie, na Fabijana patrzał okiem rozognionem, zęby mu było widać z pod ust na wpół otwartych, głowę ukrył w ramionach, cała jego fizyjonomija przedstawiała nienawiść gwałtowną, która niedozwalała mu zachować zimnej krwi. Przyszedł zabijać, i chciał zabić. Po pierwszem starciu, które trwało kilka minut, zniżyli szpady. Żaden z przeciwników nie był dotknięty. Małe draśnięcie dawało się widzieć na rękawie Fabijana. Odpoczywali a Drake obcierał twarz, zlaną potem. W tem czasie burza powstała z całą gwałtowną wściekłością. Grzmoty nie ustawały, okropne trzaskanie piorunów co chwila wstrząsało powietrze. Elektryczność rozwinęła się z taką siłą, że szpady ozdobiły się obwódką błyszczącą, jak konduktorzy wśród chmur burzą ciężarnych. Po chwili wypoczynku kapitan Corsican znowu dał znak do utarczki. Fabijan i Drake stanęli w postawach obronnych. Ta utarczka była więcej ożywiona aniżeli pierwsza, ponieważ Fabijan bronił się z wściekłością, Kilka razy po uderzeniu gwałtownem, czekałem na odparcie Fabijana, którego on nawet nie próbował. Nagle przy starciu, Drake ciął szablą. Myślałem że uderzył Fabijana w same piersi. Lecz Fabijan odparł, a uderzając za nisko, trafił w szablę Drake’a. Ten się zwrócił zasłaniając prędko pół-kołem, gdy w tym czasie błyskawice pruły chmury po nad nasżerni głowami. Fabijan miał dobrą sposobność zadać uderzenie odpierając. Lecz nie. Czekał zostawiając swemu przeciwnikowi czas do obrony. Przyznaję, że ta wspaniałomyślność nie podobała mi się. Harry Drake nie był z tych, którychby warto oszczędzać. Niespodziewanie, raptem Fabijan upuścił swoję broń, w dziwnem zaniedbaniu, czego niczem nie mogłem sobie wytłomaczyć. Miałże być śmiertelnie ranny, chociażeśmy tego nie domyślali się nawet? Wszystka krew napłynęła mi do serca. Tymczasem wzrok Fabijana dziwnie się ożywił. — Brońże się pan, wykrzyknął Drake głosem strasznym, pochylony jak tygrys, i gotów rzucić się na swego przeciwnika. Myślałem że już po bezbronnem Fabijanie który był bez krwi. Corsican chciał stanąć pomiędzy nim i jego nieprzyjacielem, dla przeszkodzenia, żeby cios nie padł na człowieka bezbronnego. Lecz Harry Drake, zdumiony, stanął także nieruchomy. Odwróciłem się. Blada jak trup, z rękami wyciągniętemi zbliżała się do walczących Ellen, Fabijan z otwartemi rękami, oczarowany tem zjawiskiem, nie ruszał się z miejsca. — To ty! Ty! — wykrzyknął Harry Drake, odwracając się do Ellen’y. Ty tutaj! Szpada jego wzniesiona drżała, z ognistym końcem wyglądała jak miecz Michała archanioła w rękach szatana. Nagle olśniewająca błyskawica oświeciła strasznie cały tył parostatku. O mało się nie przewróciłem, jakby uderzony piorunem. Błyskawice i piorun razem uderzyły. Rozszedł się zapach siarki. Wysileniem nadzwyczajnem przyszedłem mniej więcej do przytomności. Upadłem na jedno kolano, podnoszę się. Patrzę. Ellen wsparta na Fabijanie. Harry Drake, skamieniały, pozostał w tej samej postawie, lecz twarz miał czarną! Czy ten nieszczęśliwy, sprowadzając błyskawicę końcem szpady, został wtedy piorunem uderzony? Ellen odeszła od Fabijana, zbliżyła się do Harry Drake’a, ze wzrokiem pełnym anielskiego spółczucia. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. To lekkie dotknięcie było dostateczne dla zachowania równowagi. Ciało Drake'a upadło, jak massa bezwładna. Ellen pochyliła się nad trupem, gdy my przestraszeni odsunęliśmy się. Nieszczęśliwy i nikczemny Harry umarł. — Zabity od pioruna! — rzekł doktór, chwytając mnie za rękę, zabity od pioruna! Acha! nie chciałeś pan wierzyć w pomoc pioruna? Czy Harry Drake został zabity od pioruna, jak utrzymywał Dean Pitferge, czy też raczej jak zapewnił później lekarz okrętowy, że jakieś naczynie pękło w piersiach biednego, tego nie wiem. W każdym razie mieliśmy tylko trupa przed oczyma. ----